Death Symphony No1
by D3athMarchHar399
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the new teacher at Seiyo High. One night he goes to the haunted abandoned music room where he finds a mysterious diamond lock which makes see the ghost haunting the room, the piano prodigy Amu Hinamori. 'I was killed a long time ago by somebody,' she looked into his amethyst eyes. 'Please, I need to find out who did it and why.
1. Chapter 1

Dont Own Shugo Chara

**Summary: ****Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the new teacher at Seiyo High. One night he goes to the haunted abandoned music room where he finds a mysterious diamond lock which makes see the ghost haunting the room, the piano prodigy Amu Hinamori. 'I was killed a long time ago by somebody,' she looked into his amethyst eyes. 'Please, I need to find out who did it and why.' Who was Ikuto to say to a cute ghost of a sixteen-year-old?**

~~Flashback~~(2 years ago Amu's P.O.V)

_It was a cold December night in Seiyo High. I took off my cotton jacket as I entered the abandoned music room that was in the east wing of the school. The room was messy and looked like it hadn't been used in years. It was a pig sty to be honest._

_I slowly opened the stubborn sliding door to the abandoned music room. I loved this place because I got to be myself and have some alone time since rumours were spreading that it's haunted, well too bad because there were so many instruments around that were in good condition. The deep smell of old polished wood and the sticky dusty air engulfed me as I entered the dark room. It took me a few coughs to get used to it; I took a deep breath and walked towards the grand piano. I quickly took off my gloves and threw them somewhere and started playing the piano. Before long I lost myself in the music classical, jazz, rock I played it all._

_In the midst of playing Ave Maria by Schubert, I felt someone burning a hole in the back of my head. I stopped playing suddenly and turned around. I barely had time to escape the fist that hit my head. The fist wasn't as hard as the piano when I slammed my head onto it. My head fell onto the piano notes. The blunt deadness of the notes made me flinch a little. _

_I couldn't see my attacker's face but I noticed the assaulter had a white and black tartan scarf wrapped around his head before the person brought a kitchen knife through my neck. _

~~End of Flashback~~

XXXXX

(Ikuto's P.O.V.)

I woke up to the sound of my alarm buzzing through my room. I slammed it so hard that it actually broke. Opps. Today I was starting a job at some shitty school across town. I changed into a black Ralph Lauren polo shirt with a blue sports jacket and black jeans with sneakers. I made a pretty crap breakfast for myself. Coffee and a chocolate bar. What? I can't cook to save my life!

About a week ago, I met the principal of the notorious Seiyo High. They were short on staff ever since that incident. I heard it from Utau that during a prestigious concours (fancy name for a music contest for y'all) she was competing in, the contest was held at Seiyo High. On December the 15th, one of the competitors paid a late-night visit to the school to play in one of the old abandoned music rooms where she was killed brutally. Parents had their children dropping out after and Seiyo High lost its grand.

"Quiet class," ordered the chairman of the school, what was his name? Tsukasa Amakawa or Sawakaji? 'Today we have someone new to teach Year 9 music.'

I walked in with a charming smile on my face.

'Pleased to meet all of you. My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi and I'll teaching this class until the day, I decide to do something better with my life.' I bluntly told them.

The girls instantly had their faces turn red and I could already see them fantasizing about me. It was like that everywhere I went. The guys immediately sent daggers at me which I returned with my very own death glare. I called it the 'Iku-Iku death glare 1000'. I called it that because it was so ironic to have such a funny title for such a terrifying death glare. The boys began to nervously shuffle in their seats from it.

This was going to be one heck of a bloody long day.

**FIRST TIME POSTING A STORY EVEN THOUGH IT'S KINDA SHORT! KINDA NERVOUS AND EXCITED TO!:) **

**PLZ REVIEW! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Own Shugo Chara**

**Recap:**

**'Pleased to meet all of you. My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi and I'll teaching this class until the day, I decide to do something better with my life.' I bluntly told them.**

**The girls instantly had their faces turn red and I could already see them fantasizing about me. It was like that everywhere I went. The guys immediately sent daggers at me which I returned with my very own death glare. I called it the 'Iku-Iku death glare 1000'. I called it that because it was so ironic to have such a funny title for such a terrifying death glare. The boys began to nervously shuffle in their seats from it.**

**This was going to be one heck of a bloody long day.**

_Ikuto's P.O.V)_

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Finally the bell went," I thought to myself. I dismissed my class and walked out only to see a flood of fan girls racing behind me. I froze in my spot for a few seconds thinking about my options.

One, stay standing and suffocate to death in seconds flat or two, take my chances, jump out of the window and pray that I don't fall on my face. I chose two and opened the window, jumping out.

It wasn't such a bad choice actually since I landed on a big cherry blossom tree reducing the impact of my jump. What do you know? I actually survived my first day as a teacher. I climbed down the branches with ease but I did get a scratch on my arm. I sat on the ground for a few minutes waiting for my legs to recover, that's when I noticed I was sitting on something. It made sitting very uncomfortable and made a huge butt-print. I slowly got up and found a lock. It had the same diamond cut design and gold plates as my key.

I picked it up wondering who it belong to when my key started reacting to the lock. On the four diamond hearts, it glowed red, blue, green and yellow before fading back to its normal colour. I watched amazed.

"I guess my first day wasn't so bad after all," I thought letting out a smirk on my slender jaw.

XXXXX

NEXT DAY

I got up pretty late realizing that I broke my alarm clock yesterday so I check my phone and I only have half an hour to get ready.

Oh fuck.

I quickly kicked off my dark blue covers, had a shower (cold and a five-minute) and put on deep blue Levi jeans, a random black t-shirt I got in Europe and a black leather jacket I inherited from my father. I snagged a crunchie from the pantry as well as a chocolate Big M.

"I should really work on my diet," I thought while eating it and headed towards my second day as a teacher wondering if I'll ever get used to the fan girls there. They squealed, blushed and fantasized about me. It was the highest marks they had in the school.

I swiftly turned around, scaled an oak tree and jumped over the walls and started heading for my first class. If you're wondering why, I'm too young to die. I make it to my first class safely which is seriously abnormal so I start taking precautions.

When the bell finally went, I hesitated at the door seeing so many girls staring at me with an evil aura coming from then. I sighed and opened the door, no one was there. I walk out realizing that I'm being stalked. I start walking faster. That's when it happened I found myself surrounded. I saw the girls with evil smiles so i started sweating.

That's when my life saviour Tsukasa comes out of nowhere and saves the day, well for the time being anyway. He basically tells them in a nice way to sod off. What a gentleman.

I walk out of the hallways outside for some fresh air. I wonder around and nearly trip over something. I kick it out of the way and that's when I spot a door that I guessed is probably leading to a basement or something.

I was about to walk away and that's when I hear a faint sound of a piano. I open the door and start walking down the stairs. I found a small room and opened the door. It was old but from the looks of it, it was a music room. I walk inside and, man, it stank like hell.

I start looking around and that's when I get a glimpse of a girl no older than sixteen, who was quite beautiful with her long cherry pink hair that reached to her hips and her bright amber golden eyes, her skin looked so soft, and fragile and she had nice curves to but amazingly she was floating in mid-air playing the piano. She wore an old white middle school uniform. For a second there I think my jaw dropped! And then…I think I saw her float in the air, bringing her knees up to her chest. Unfortunately I let my key and lock fall from my pocket.

She whirled around in a floating standing position. She looks at me and says "Who the hell are you?' her voice was so soft that I wouldn't mind listening to it anytime. But the question was so hostile, I struggled to answer it. I noticed that I was in dream land and quickly closed my eyes.

"This has to be a dream," I mutter just before opening my eyes and surprisingly she's still there. I punch myself so hard thinking it was just illusions but immediately regretted it because my hand starts hurting.

"What on earth are you doing? Quit it!" she barked.

"Wha- What the F**king hell are you?!" I scream.


End file.
